Battle City: Midpoint
by Locke Watcher
Summary: The first third of the Fourth Battle City is finished. Now only 40 Duelists remain to compete. Only whos who have both skill and luck can even hope to survive to the Finals. Read and Review or Flame, your choice.


There was too much cheering, far too much for this event. The general populace was in ecstasy -- but some of those who were receiving this noise, it was just too much. The final forty duelists have been registered; these forty duelists are the best of the best – in skill or luck or both. Only sixteen duelists would survive this, only sixteen would survive Battle City Midpoint.

-------------

'I walked into the valleys of death and depravity -- willingly – to become stronger. I have seen sights that no one should see, and yet... I'm still human. Does this mean that the true human will still exists in this world? Or am I tougher then I think that I am.'

Sana looked over her shoulder to see that her friend, Locke, was once again in a deep thought. Sighing, Sana prepared her fist for her duplicated 'Naru Punch.' After losing four duels in a row, Locke had been a depressed, wandering soul (opposed to what I truly am, a depressed, wandering, lost soul). Now Sana and Sands were left with one way to break him from a major bout – violence. And he still goes into these bouts, even thought he is in the Midpoint.

Locke, for all his training and suffering similar blows, still did not notice the attack until it was too late – he had already attained liftoff. After landing with an ouch, Locke meekly got up and brushed his pants off. 'How did Keitaro become immortal; no one knows. After you strike author powers from my account, I have no idea why I have lived this long.'

Sana had dragged Locke and Sands out to go shopping for some new clothes and cards; Seig would have been there too, had he not lost all of his Locator Cards against the Shadow Realmers (aka the Ancients). The reason: does a female need a reason to out shopping -- when someone else is paying.

Once they the mall, Sana quickly dragged the two men into a clothes store, or what seemed to be a clothes store at first glance. Sana quickly fled the store, mortified, as Locke and Sands walked out laughing.

Sands, laughing: That will teach you to enter the first store you see!

Locke, trying to stifle his laughter: Seriously Sana, if need to some of that stuff -- then just come back without us, and with my money. And I had no idea that you had a boyfriend, or one that you are serious with!

Sana, threateningly: LOCKE!

Locke, meekly and jokingly: I'll shut up.

--------------

After Sana left the two male authors to go shopping, Sands drags Locke towards a store near the back.

Locke, after looking at the 'store': Okay Sands, what is this place?

Sands, smirking like a lecher: A Wrap Place! With places like this, someone could wrap to another dimension or fic!

Locke, pondering: Does that explain why we jumped from New Journey to Midpoint, with New Journey unfinished?

Sands: Nope.

Some one exiting from the WP: I agree, and add that ever time you try to write more for NJ, you go get drunk.

Sands, surprised: What, I thought that you swore off alcohol!

Locke, shrugging his shoulders: I have only got drunk four... hey Kitsune, how many times have I got drunk within the past four months.

Kitsune, thinking: No idea, I've joined you most of the time, which was about once a month. And hello to you!

Locke, sweatdropped: Hello to you, and sorry for forgetting my manners. Anyway Sands, you want to go to your fic.... Heellloooo, Sssaaandddssss.... Good thing that Naru or Motoko are not here.

Sands, drooling: .........

Kitsune, pissed: To hell with Naru and her copyright! NARU PUNCH!

Sands: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: You may be in college, but you make less then me.

Sands, yelling from... somewhere: But I own a famous Digimon fan fic.

Kitsune, looking directly at Locke: Tell your friend that fan fics made you no money, even if you can use them as a cheesy pick-up lines.

Locke: Cheesy? Yes. Does the line work? Much to me wishing against it, the line of you being an author does work.

-------------

After Locke recovered Sands -- who landed in an intimate apparel store -- Sana rejoined them, loaded with bags full of clothes.

Sana: What a great day for shopping!

Sands, sweatdropped: Yeah, sure.

Sana, confused: What's Sandy's problem?

Sands, angered: My name is SandsO! It is not Sandy!

Sana, sticking out her tongue: I was talking to Lockey, not you – Sandy!

Locke, coughing: Sana, please keep you tongue in your mouth. As for Sands, he got Naru Punched into a store that he likes.

Sana, blinking her eyes: Sooo, what is his problem?

Locke: He didn't see any skin today. Well, so far.

Sana, after a minute: PREVERT! NARU PUNCH!

Sands: NOT AAAAGGGGAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!!!

Locke: Points for distance and for yelling like Naru, points lost for not getting what I was talking about sooner... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

Sana, patting her fist: You were saying something about loss of points?

Kitsune, from behind cover: Wow, both of them clear across the mall! Better then my punch, maybe Naru's.

------------

After Locke and Sands recover from the punch/landing.

Locke, after spitting out some blood: Hey Sands?

Sands, slightly dazed: Yeah?

Locke: Do you think that it was a mistake to teach that punch to Sana? ....Sands?

Sands, drooling: ...jack pot...

Locke, confused: Jack pot? Oh shit, Lesbian sex shop!

Locke, waving his hands as the women – in various degrees of aggression -- advance: Hey, wait a minute! We can explain!

Some one: Not this time!

Locke: KRISS! Have mercy for some poor authors that just got punched into here!

Kriss: You should know better then to beg for mercy from me.

Locke, fratic: How about I set up a date between you and.... and YG!

Kriss, halting the advance: Does she swing my way?

Locke, shaking his head: She will, and if she doesn't, you can rape her. She just one of my muses.

YG: Hey, what do you mean by 'if she doesn't?' I'll only take females to my bed or my floor!

Locke quickly grabs Sands by the collar and starts running away as Kriss and the other women check out the midget muse. (AN: I lost a good muse that day, she always kept Imeon sex drive at a minimal)

---------------

A few minutes, after the above event.

Locke, still catching his breath: I swear... that is the... last time... that I get... punched by... that teen...

Sands, wiping off his chin: I don't see the problem with Sana and her punch.

Locke, looking at Sands like he is a lunatic (and who honestly isn't): We nearly lost our lives a few times today! Humans may risk their lives by just waking up and living life, but this is insane!

Sands: So? Sana is a fangirl -- an insane fangirl – that likes Naru's punch. We risked our lives by making her our friend, now we suffering some of the consequences. Personally, I like some of them!

Locke, sighing: Since when did you like being punched into a death sentence by a mob of beautiful lesbians... okay, there are worse ways to depart this world. But I'm still going get Sana to stop her offenses.

Sands, blinking: How?

Locke, raising his left arm that is equipped with a Duel Disk: With a duel, of course! I may be a poor writer, but I can still duel with the best of them!

Sands: Okay... I thought that you were going to avoid an internal party duel?

Locke: I was, but there is no way for me to put this off any longer.

-----------

Locke and Sands quickly found Sana looking though game shop's Duel Monster collection. Locke quickly issued his challenge to Sana to stop most of her attacks, if Sana wins, she gets all her questions on human fetishes answered (she'll never stops asking me these questions).

Sana: 8000 LP

Locke: 8000 LP

Sana: I'll start this duel! I play Toon World and summon Toon Dark Elf (2000:800) in attack mode. I end my turn

Sana: 7000 LP (AN: I have heard a rumor about a Toon Dark Elf, so I decided to use the idea here)

Locke's thoughts: By the Gods, she played her Toon World without setting any sort of defense for it? I thought that she learned never to do that!

Locke: I summon Elemental Dragon (1500:1200) in attack mode. Next I set one card face down. Your move.

Sana's thoughts: Why did Lockey summon a monster like that in attack mode? He knows that my Toon could easily destroy his monster, if I choose to attack it instead of his LP. I have no idea what he is planning, but I'll drain his LP to zero before he can summon a stronger monster!

Sana: I'll summon Toon Mermaid (1400:?1600? it has been a while since I seen this card) in attack mode. Next I attach Black Pendent to her (1900:1600). Next I give up 1000 LP for my Toon Elf to attack!

Sana: 6000 LP

Locke: 6000 LP

Sana: Your move, Lockey-wockey!

Locke: Agh, another nickname! I get enough as is, with my real first name! Its time for my Red Eyes to teach you a lesson!

Sana, confused: Red Eyes? You plan to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon? But you don't have enough monsters to sacrifice! How can you summon it?

Locke, smirking: Don't put words in your mouth, if you don't understand them. I now summon my Red Eyes!

A dragon egg appears on the field, after a second it cracks open to reveal – Red Eyes Black Chick (800:500)!

Sana: CUTIE!!!

Locke, sweatdropped: Cute? That is an insult to dragons!

Sana, ignoring Locke: What a cute dragonie-waggie!

Sands and everyone nearby laughs at Sana comment, and many agree with Sana.

Locke, pissed off: Ya think it's cute, I'll show you cute! I activate my Chick's special ability! By sending REB Chick to the Graveyard, I can special summon to the field from my hand, my REB Dragon (2400:2000)!

Sana, taken back: WHAT! What a meanie! Did you have to kill the cute little monster to summon that ugly old thing?

Apparently Seto Kaiba installed an insult meter for Dragons, seeing/hearing that REB Dragon roared painfully loud towards the Toon Duelist.

REB Dragon: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Sana, cover her ears: Ohhh, what a mean Dragon!

Locke, impressed: Whoa! I'm starting to like some of Kaiba Boy's ideas!

Sands, rubbing his ears: WHAT? I CANNOT HEAR ANY OF YOU!!!

Locke, still impressed: I wonder what else Kaiba installed into the Duel Disks for Dragons!

Sana, quietly: That dragon is still a meanie! I can't believe that such a cute baby could turn into an ugly monster!

REB Dragon: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Locke, smiling: Sana, if you continue to insult my Dragon, she shall continue to roar. And if she continues, you may not have any hearing left by the time this duel ends. So please stop insulting her.

Sana, confused: Her? REB Dragon is a her? I thought that it was a nothing!

Locke, stopping RE from roaring again: According to some sources, the original version of the YGO had Joey calling his REBD as the 'Goddess of Destruction.' So I'm going by that to define the Dragon's gender.

Sana, sweatdropped: Full of useless trivia today, I see.

Locke, threateningly: Gotta problem with that?

Sana, shaking her head: No, no problem!

Locke: Good. Red Eyes, attack Toon Dark Elf!

Sana: 5600 LP

Locke: That ends my turn.

Sana's thoughts: Ooohhh, that this rate Locke will overwhelm all of my Toons! Wait! I know! This staregy is perfect!

Sana: First, I'll attack you with my Mermaid!

Sana: 5100 LP

Locke: 4100 LP

Sana: Then I play the spell card, Cost Down! With it and my Toon Mermaid on the field I can now summon THE most powerful Toon in the game!

Locke: 3600 LP (AN: The Black Pendant's effect)

Locke: Your kidding me right?

Sana, smiling: Nope! I summon my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000:2500)!

Locke: That card is an insult to all Dragons!

Sana: I thought that you barely agree with Sety on anything.

Locke, pissed off greatly: When it comes to Dragons, I'll agree with him on most facts.

Sana, smiling widely: YEA! You agree with Sety! Your turn!

Locke's thoughts: Not only did I nearly type down love instead of my name, but I'm being ridiculed by a woman that plans to follow the tried and painfully true path of marrying in money. Why do most women throw their dreams out the window, just to live a life of easy? I'll never understand. But what I do know is this; this duel is about to end!

Locke: I summon to the field, Masked Dragon (1400:1100)! Next I play the magic card, Stamping Destruction!

Sana, confused: What does that do?

Locke: If I have a Dragon on the field, I can destroy any magic/spell/trap card on the field. After that you suffer 500 points of direct damage.

Sana: Destroy any magic card? That means... NO, MY TOON WORLD!

Locke: This will teach you not to defend your card! I destroy Toon World with my magic card and then attack your LP directly with my three monsters.

Sana: 0000 LP

Locke: The idea of Toons is a good one, if you properly defend your Toon World and Toons. But as is, you still need to improve your skills.

----------------

(End of fiction)

Locke: I finished it! I finally finished a fic chapter!

Imeon: After struggling to write something for the past few months. Congratulations!

Locke: For a minute there I thought that you were going to use the antonym of 'congratulations!'

Imeon: Would you like me to use it?

Locke: No, I'll take what you have offered!

Imeon: Good author, now start working on the next chapter.

Locke, mumbling: How about I start working on you?

Imeon: What was that?

Locke: Nothing.

Imeon: Oh, and by the way, Locke does not own any of the mentioned anime above. And can anyone guess all the anime mention?

Locke: I'm still accepting duelists for this fic, so if want your character to join, please do not hesitate to review. Review or Flame me please, I need to know how my skills as a writer are progressing.


End file.
